The Roaring 20s
by Kikyo17
Summary: Haruka is a acclaimed mafioso, who must fight against her passions for the sultry jazz singer that works in her club, her over ambitious boyfriend, and a police commissioner, who is out to get her. At the same time, she is fighting against herself; what is forced to do and what she is wants to do. Her life gets twisted as she is thrown into a dangerous game. Read and Enjoy!
1. Driving Dangerously, Part I

AN: Hello! This is a joint fic, written by the lovely nitrogirl and I! It set in the 20s! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chicago, 1923

In a tight, uncomfortable sequined blue dress, Michiru prepared to sing her fourth song for the night. It was so late, but for some, the night was just beginning. As she began to belt out the lyrics to another song, her eyes flowed over to her boyfriend, Akio, who looked at her with an obsessive adoration. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his steel gray eyes continued to pierce her. She could feel him undressing her and she could feel her voice began to hitch, but he soon turned away to assist another customer and Michiru felt her shoulders uncoil.

This would be a long night indeed. Her eyes shifted over to the back of the room, where she noticed a tall, black haired man walk in, carrying a box, that Michiru was sure was filled with the liquid that everyone was so craving tonight.

'Disgraceful', she thought as she watched more boxes be transported to the back of the club.

After some coaxing, Michiru had finally been able to find out what went on behind those rooms. Her dearly passed father would have been turning in his grave to know that his daughter was working in such a place that was sneaking in drugs and alcohol, during a time when all those things where banned.

She longed to escape from this crime-infested place. She wanted to be a violinist, traveling all around the world, playing for all the population to see. But her boyfriend, Akio, was ambitious and wanted to get in on the rumored money that waited if you helped sneak in alcohol for the mafia. But they had yet to see any money and they were barely snaking by on their menial jobs, working in a club, that Michiru was sure the cops kept a constant eye on.

Michiru felt that there was more to her life then singing in a crime-ridden bar during the most tumultuous time in history. There had to be more to life, more to her destiny.

* * *

Haruka watched from the shadows as the hired jazz singer sung another jazz ballad. She was good, Haruka had to admit to herself, but she couldn't stay and watch the gorgeous sea-haired beauty sing. She had bigger matters to attend to. Pulling herself away from the hypnotic melody, Haruka made her way to the back of the club, where a door stood hidden behind a tapestry of three dogs playing poker. Looking around, she opened the door and slid in. Before her lay a maze of hallways that would confuse any trespasser, who was snooping their nose around the club. Taking a turn to the left, she opened another door that led to a big office. Closing the door, she slid into her chair. Undoing her tie, she let out a sigh as she slightly uncoiled the wrapping that hid her breasts.

It was a pain having to wear that bandages, but it had to be done. Moving on from her momentary bliss, Haruka shifted her eyes to the clock on the wall. They were late. The shipment was supposed to be in an hour ago, but Mamoru, her trusted right hand man, had yet to walk through the door with the goods. The fight was about to start and the people were getting restless. For a second, she let her mind wonder to the possibility that her small team of smugglers had been caught. But, she threw that thought away from her mind. There was no way that her small team of smugglers had been caught. After all, they had much more to lose than she did.

Her senses were alerted when she heard a knock on the door. Haruka commanded, "Come in.", allowing her visitor to enter.

A petite girl with a mop of blue hair entered the room and informed, "Haruka, they're late." A small chuckle was emitted from Haruka after she said that. Ami was always one to state the obvious.

Haruka stated, "I already know that they are late, the question is why."

And with that, her trusted friend Mamoru came bursting through the door, panting and looking well past his age.

Standing to greet him, Haruka asked in a demanding voice, "What happened? You are late!"

Curling his lip in contempt, Mamoru said, "You think I don't know that. We were being tailed and it took us almost an hour to shake 'em! The damned police are starting to get too close for comfort, Haruka."

Ignoring his comments, Haruka asked, "Where are the others?"

"They are gone. They have another job, you know."

Chuckling at her friend grouchy attitude, Haruka went over to the crates, opening one of the wooden tops. In their lay her gold, entrapped in glass bottles, waiting to be ingested by their anxious customers. Going to buzz a tiny buzzer that lay near her desk, she waited patiently until a bubbly blonde, who kept her hair in a weird meatball style came bounding into the room. Sitting down, the tray she carried, she rushed into the arms of the angered black haired man, her eyes holding an unmasked concern.

Looking at her boss, she said, "You rang?"

"Yes, I did. The shipment is here. Get the singer off the stage, hand out the booze and get the fight started, we are running too far behind the schedule. Have the bets at least been taken?"

Unfazed by her bosses' demeaning attitude, Usagi nodded. Pecking her love on the cheek, she picked up her tray, running out of the room to get her orders done.

Once the object of his affection had left the room and Ami had left, whispering a silent goodbye, Mamoru finally turned to Haruka, who sat undauntedly in her chair, as if everything was roses.

"You heard what I said, didn't you? Haruka, the police are getting close. It is good that we have those three on our side, but how can we trust them? I say we stop the shipment for a while and try to throw the police off our trail. You saw how Jennings got punished? Raided the whole place, and left it in ruin, the policemen aren't kidding with this 'enforcing the prohibition' bit. That new Police Commissioner is serious!"

Nodding her head, Haruka simply said, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, Mamoru, I got it under control. Just go outside and enjoy the fight. I got this under control."

Agitated by her lack of alarm, Mamoru stalked out of the room, slamming the door and leaving a tense silence in his wake. Haruka sighed as a result of his actions. She knew all about the new Police Commissioner, but she didn't have time to worry about it now. Business is business. It had to be done, because if it wasn't, there will be bloodshed. "I'll deal with the police when the time comes." Haruka thought before slumping back into her chair.

She didn't want any of this, but this job was the family business. She had no choice, but to take it over when the previous head got a bullet to head. Haruka mentally cursed because of the circumstances she was in. Following orders was against everything she stood for. She wanted to be free, to do what she pleased with her life. Instead, her own life was planned out for her.

The image of the painting came back to her mind. That painting reminded her of what she truly was: a dog. A dog that had no choice, but to subject to the whims of her master. She had a master, whether she liked it or not.

That master was the mafia.

* * *

The Logic of Reviewing: It makes us feel better. Uh. . .and you will be an hero! So REVIEW!


	2. Driving Dangerously, Part II

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Ever since, he was a young boy, his peers had always been memorized by his character, by his mystery. He had always been able to mask his cruelty, and his constant need for power, for control. It had always been there and that's why he was here. Looking around, in the cheering crowd, he found his prize. It wasn't his breathtaking girlfriend, Michiru, but the sandy blonde man who sat in the back, flanked by body guards. _He _was who he wanted. But, Akio wasn't homosexual, no not at all; it was the power that blonde held that attracted Akio. This was Tenoh Haruka, the mafioso who ruled all of Chicago. But that wouldn't be for long, especially once Akio took hold. He was tired of being just the bartender. He was tired of taking home menial earnings while some of these men slept like kings. He wanted money, fame and power and he knew exactly how to acquire his goal; the how was exiting the stage, rushing to her dressing room, probably aware of the ravenous eyes that followed her and Akio couldn't help but notice a certain pair of emerald eyes that looked starved.

He was going to rule this city and he didn't care who he had to take down to win what was rightfully his.

* * *

A petite woman with black hair swiped at her nervous brow. The night was cool and she tried to hold her cool as her group closed in on the left side of an abandoned factory. Looking around, she signaled for her group to surround the left side of the building, ensuring that there would be no escape.

Holding their position, Rei turned her head to her left, catching sight of the green-haired commissioner, who stood stoic, waiting patiently for the other officers to fall in position, apparently nonchalant about the blood shed that was about to be spilt tonight. Rei cursed under her breath at the iron-spined commissioner. The woman had been appointed by the state to contain the crime that had riddled the streets since prohibition. She was unbendable, trusting no one and even though, Rei was a decorated officer of the force, even she had not been informed of the apparent raid that would be done to the rumored liquor house. Rei recognized this liquor house and felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

This night could go two ways for Lieutenant Hino Rei. She could burst in, firing onto the unsuspecting workers, and killing some of the men that she had only worked with last night or she could run, knowing that they had families at home, who were starving and depending on them.

She didn't want to do this and doubtless one of the men in this house would rat her out, revealing who she was and what she did. Chancing a glance at her confidante, Rei could only see determination in her eyes.

Her eyes screamed at her, '_We have to do this. If we don't it will blow our cover!'_

Chancing a glance at her other friend, she was only met with the same determination. Sighing, she signaled her group in, screaming as the first gunshots rang out into the cold night.

* * *

Michiru finished her song and retreated to her dressing room. She was removing her makeup when she saw Akio's reflection in the mirror. Pure fear overwhelmed her at the sight of his ice blue eyes. She flinched involuntarily as he applauded slowly, his claps echoing through her small dressing room and walked towards her. His advancing form forced a tremble down her back, leaving her cold. She didn't want to be alone with him because she didn't want a repeat what happened last time they were together in this room.

"Nice job." he complimented, stopping a couple inches short of where she stood.

Masking her fear, Michiru replied stiffly, "Thank you."

Stepping closer, he caressed her smooth, creamy face for a moment before grabbing her neck and forcibly her into a kiss. Michiru wanted to push him away, certain that there would be a bruise from where he gripped her slender neck, but didn't because she was fully aware of what would happen if she refused his advances. After a few moments, Akio broke the kiss and stated, "I want you to do something for me."

His words worried her greatly. She suspected that he wanted to involve himself in the illegal activities of the criminal underworld. However, she didn't confront him about it because she didn't want have to cover up and/or explain another bruise.

Akio seemed to sense her concern and said," Relax, it's legal. There's no trouble involved."

"Alright, what do you need from me?"

His next words caused shock to go through her being, "I want you to seduce Tenoh Haruka."

* * *

Hino Rei stood confounded, trying to hold in her gleeful, relieved laughter. By the vibrations beside her, she knew that Minako was trying to do the same.

The factory was empty. The gunshots had been fired by some confused policemen on the left flank of the building. Rei felt relieved, even though, Haruka hadn't been warned of the invasion on one her factories, she still had been able to clear out, leaving not a bottle. It made her wonder who the blonde haired woman's other informants were. Walking in, the commissioner tried to control her rage at the empty factory, but Rei could see in her face that she had expected this.

Rei shivered at the look that the green haired woman shot her as she walked out of the factory. As the cool air hit her reddened face, everything seemed to click to Rei, the intentions of tonight's raid. This hadn't been a raid to draw out Haruka, but a raid to draw out Haruka'a informants, her rats in the police station. It was obvious. You couldn't kill the queen until you killed her soldiers.

Did she know about Rei and the others?

Looking at the angry clouds that began to gather, Rei felt in her sould a deep foreboding. This was the beginning, the calm before the storm and Rei didn't know who would make it out alive.

* * *

The Logic of Reviewing: It makes us feel better!


	3. Driving Dangerously, Part III

AN: We are introducing The Sailor Star Fighters! Hope you like their new role! Read and Enjoy! Thank you for all the feed back we have been getting from you guys, it has been really helpful and we truly appreciate it!

* * *

Every time, she went to visit him, Setsuna's father had always taken out the time to remind her that there had been no dirty cops back in the force when he was Commissioner. He would always say it in this joking way, showing that he meant no offense, but it had always made Setsuna feel worthless. She wanted to do honest cop work and make her father proud, but every time she tried to bust someone, it failed. There were dirty cops everywhere in the Chicago force and even though, Setsuna had jailed many in her year of being the Commissioner, there were those slippery ones, the ones she was sure was working for Haruka Tenoh, himself.

It was maddening! She would get an informant, who would give her a solid location and she would send some of her most trusted men, and then bam! Nothing! The informant would drop of the radar, like they had never existed and Setsuna would have to take the heat from her superiors. They wanted Haruka behind bars badly and it was understandable. The Mafioso ran an illegal fight show, smuggled in alcohol and drugs, and had been implicated in several disappearances, but no matter how many times, they brought Haruka in, they had to let him go. He was solid and damn near untouchable.

But every time, Setsuna met the man, she was left more puzzled about the alleged mob boss. Even though, he was a criminal, Setsuna had to admit to herself that she respected him. He knew how to keep his hands clean and once, when Setsuna was on a bust, when she was just a regular cop, she had ran into some kids on the street, who had 50 dollars on them each. When asked where they had got it from, they had given a description that had sounded a lot like the blonde that they were investigating. They didn't get him that time, but Setsuna saw something in him. Compassion was what had come to mind that day. She had did some digging after that and had found that Haruka showed acts of kindness like that regularly, acting as a silent Robin Hood for the people who were less fortunate.

Setsuna couldn't read him. Did he really give to the poor as an act of kindness or as a way to bargain them not to rat out on them? It was a deviously clever plan if it was indeed the latter. On the streets and even in the force, there had been talks of the stock market running sour. Rumors of an impending era, that made even Setsuna shiver, but those were just rumors, right?

* * *

Kino Makoto cursed as she turned her head again, making sure that she had not been followed. Once, she was sure everything was clear, she continued to walk as quickly as her long legs could carry her, chancing tiny glances over her shoulder.

This is maddening, she thought as she ducked as inconspicuously as she could into a dark alley. Ducking behind a trashcan, she sent a silent curse to the Commissioner, her boss, for forcing her to meet the blonde headed informant in such low conditions.

Alerted to a sound on her right, she withdrew her firearm, quickly, drawing back the safety and shouting, "Halt!"

A black cat looked stunningly back at the crazed woman before scurrying of to find another trashcan. Sighing and swiping at the sweat on her forehead, she sheathed her firearm, embarrassed at her paranoia.

She jumped again as an amused voice shouted, "Trying to shoot at an cat! How pathetic! What has you on your toes?"

Turning slowly, she faced the woman, whose name she knew to be Usagi. Masking her reddened face, she answered, "I am sure you heard of the raid at Country Hill the other night. The police are on their toes, the Commissioner knows that there are dirty cops working for Tenoh and she's pretty much figured out that it has to be someone of a high office. No one is safe! They caught Lieutenant Lee the other day, caught 'em smuggling in some juice for another boss on the other side of the tracks. This is starting to become a dangerous game."

Observing the dirty cop's frightened facial expressions, Usagi felt a frown come to her face. "Well, this would explain why you and the others have been keeping a fair distance. Yes, the Commissioner is cracking down and yes, she is hell bent on getting Haruka, but you knew what you were putting on the line when you decide to help us! This is a dangerous game and the question is, do you want to play? Please, think long and hard about that answer. Haruka has finally decided to really decide to trust you all and we can play around with cops who aren't sure of themselves. Tomorrow's another shipment and we could really use your help getting it in. If you want to come, come, but if you don't I pray that you forget our faces, I would hate to have to kill you guys, I was really starting to like you."

Deducing that the auburn haired woman had nothing to say, Usagi walked back in the direction of whence she came, her long ponytails flowing behind her gracefully as she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

A silver haired woman pressed her earplugs in as deep as they could go, ignoring the pinching as they went farther into her ear. She couldn't afford to have them falling out again. She was going damn near deaf to the sound of gunshots.

Reading her gun, she slid her gun from her holster, awaiting the signal from her sister. Looking down at the target, she saw that it was a factory, where she could only conclude was where the packaging was taking place. She counted twelve men in total an easy job, she saw with a scoff. She shouldn't have even bothered coming onto this mission, Taiki or Seiya could have taken cared of it. She could have stayed at home.

Hearing the distinct sound of a whistle, Yaten Kou moved as quickly as she could, firing one shot into a guard's back. As the man fell, she rushed in again, firing precise shots, watching as her every target fell silently to the ground, without so much as a grunt.

The whole thing was over in the span of five minutes. As silence filled the room, she saw her sister Seiya enter in from a door the left of the factory. Checking to make sure everyone was dead, she nodded to her two sisters, who nodded back, showing that they were not at all injured.

Out of sheer curiosity, Yaten headed to one of the wooden tables, yanking open a box.

"Booze?" Yaten said, lifting a long bottle of brown liquid out of the box. "We just took out a whole group of men, just to obtain booze?"

Looking sharply at her youngest sister, Seiya shouted curtly, "Put that down, Yaten! We aren't stealing the booze! We were just ordered to take out everyone in this exact factory, okay?"

More confused than before, Yaten screamed, "So we just killed a whole bunch of men in a factory to not even rob them, just to shoot in go, what kind of job is this?!"

"I ,too, am very confused, Seiya." Taiki said, silently. "What was the point?"

Getting angered by questions she couldn't answer, Seiya shouted, "I don't know! The instructions said we were to raid the place, kill everyone and leave this."

In Seiya's palm sat an old gold pocket watch with a hunter case and chain. The arms on it had long since stopped moving.

"It seems Haruka Tenoh has made some powerful enemies." Seiya said, placing the watch on a table, where it was sure to be noticeable. "Now come on, let's blow this joint! I am starved!"

* * *

The Logic of Reviewing: It makes us feel better! And you will become our heroes! Thank you!


	4. Bad Harmony, Part I

**Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace**

May all those killed in the Connecticut shooting rest in peace. They are gone, but never forgotten.

* * *

The blue and red lights of police cars flashed brightly, lighting up the blood-soaked evening. Servicemen walked around, taking care of orders and puzzling over the gruesome scene that lay before them in warehouse. Body bags were laid out carefully in the street as policemen tried to discouraging curious bystanders as other policemen scurried, stretching yellow tape across the perimeter. The air was still and quiet, as families sat grief-stricken, hoping to find out what had happened to their beloved family members. The atmosphere inside of the warehouse was even worse. Setsuna walked around barking orders at flustered men who worked hard to gather evidence that would get them started on a thorough investigation.

Setsuna walked around, examining all policemen like a hawk on a terrified rabbit. She was certain that there was a dirty cop was in their mist and he was sure to try to remove evidence from the scene.

'_If anyone hadn't been here already!_' she thought with a shake of her head.

Setsuna felt a chill snake down her back as she thought of the murder men. In training, she learned of middle men; men who did the work got paid and went home to their families. No one ever wanted to kill a middleman unless he started to get ambitious. These were obviously just middlemen, meant to pack the liquor and get it ready for shipping. So why kill them?

Examining some of the remaining victim's bodies, she saw that some had been killed by an headshot and she was willing to bet her hat that some of the men that were already in the body bag were also killed by an headshot.

_Assassins. Very good assassins. _

Walking back up to the table where all of the boxes of liquor had been, she felt around the table. The bodies of the men who had lain here had been cleared, but blood still lingered. Being careful to not step in any, she continued to examine the table.

'_This attack was meant to be a message and whoever it was meant for has already received it_.' Setsuna thought as she laid her hand near a small puddle of blood. The way the blood was shaped showed that something had lain there, but had long since been removed, confirming that someone had already been here. Tenoh Haruka could have been standing right here, just as Setsuna had, wondering what was the purpose of slaughtering men. But the difference between the two of them was that now Haruka knew why, she had the piece and all Setsuna could deduce was that it had been something circular.

* * *

Michiru sat in the tiny cramped apartment, trying to get ready for the gruesome night. Today was supposed to be her night of, but Akio had assisted that tonight be the night, that she 'set his little plan in motion.' Letting her hair fall freely past her back, Michiru knew she looked gorgeous in a loose baby blue dress that still accentuated her divine curves.

She was nervous, she had to admit to herself. Though, she sung for gangsters, she had never had to actually talk to one. She usually just sung and left, allowing Akio to pick up the checks for her. She needed the money and that was the only reason that she had dared to step foot in a place like that, especially to not flirt with what was assumed to be a dangerous man.

Michiru didn't know what she wanted to do, but she would do anything for Akio and their future together. Looking in the mirror one last time, she walked out of their tiny apartment and into the night.

* * *

Haruka threw many things across the room, cursing incessantly.

"Haruka, please, calm down. Haruka, please!" Finally getting tired of Haruka's childish ranting, Usagi finally got up, restraining the wild-haired gangster.

Not wanting to hurt Usagi, Haruka stopped thrashing, but she glared angrily at the ground, hoping that it would melt under her murderous gaze. She wanted to kill whoever had messed with her people. In all her time as mob boss, she had yet to have anyone killed because of her. Never. And now, she had twelve dead men on her conscious.

It was a dangerous business that could have aged even the most vibrant man, her father would say. People want what you have and they will do anything that they can to get to it. The business was doing well; liquor was making it to the club no problem, the police didn't have anything on their and they were banking thousands in one night. But more money, more problems, it seemed.

This success was attracting the attention of other gangs who wanted in and Haruka, though needing the help, wanted no part in an affiliation with gangs so dirty as the ones surrounding Chicago. They were crooked and dishonest, selling their own out to the police just so they could save their own cowardly hides. Haruka may have been a crook, but she had her owner and her pride.

But who honestly would have enough balls to storm one of her places? It didn't matter anymore. This incident showed Haruka that it was time to put on her big boy gloves and started playing seriously, no more games, no more playing around.

This was business, not pleasure.

* * *

Minako sat quietly behind the warehouse where a heinous crime had just taken place early today. She sat unmoving as a chill began to set in. In her lap sat a gold pocket watch. She had swiped it from the crime scene when she was on evidence swiping early today. She had recognized the watch immediately. The gold chain was a unique on with the etching of initials marked onto it, and the unmistakable message that read, "To my fiery wife. My love is forever yours."

This was Rei's father's watch and Minako knew that Rei could not see this watch. Minako could not let her best friend know that the killings that had taken placed this morning had been a message to her, not Haruka.

And Haruka, the most acclaimed mob boss.

What would she do when she found out about Rei's past? She would kill her on spot for her deception and Minako couldn't handle losing her. She didn't know why the thought of losing Rei caused her so much despair, but she would protect her, with her last dying breath.

Slipping the watch into her pocket, she said a prayer for the silent men. She didn't know how she was going to solve this case on her own, but she knew where she could start. She couldn't let this blow up in their faces, because if it did, it could mean a massive gang war, where Minako was sure no one would make it out alive.

Michiru had been sitting in the club for hours, sipping lightly on a drink. She had yet collected enough courage to approach the blonde mobster, who was surrounded by so many people and plus from the strained way the blonde man sat, it appeared that he was annoyed.

What could she do? If she didn't approach the blonde tonight, she was sure to get a reprimand from Akio tomorrow when he inquired.

Motivated by her daydreams of what Akio could do, Michiru jumped out of her seat, walked calmly up to the blonde. Almost immediately, four men blocked her, all their hand going to holster near their hips.

"It's cool, guys." A cool voice said, and like magic, the men went back to the side revealing Tenoh Haruka.

Smiling brightly, Haruka asked, "You are our singer, right? Kaioh something or another? Look, if you are coming asking for a raise, you have to do something other than sing."

Chuckling at the horrified expression that she received from the petite woman, Haruka chuckled, " Aw, I was only kidding. C'mon, sit down."

Taking the seat that was offered to her, Michiru sat, immediately inhaling the cologne of the mobster. She had never been this close and the feeling kind of excited her, knowing that she was sitting next to someone dangerous.

"I like your music. You sing beautifully. Did you ever think about wanting to be a professional?"

"Oh, well, no. I like to sing, but playing the violin is more my passion, then singing." Michiru said, her face shining a bright red as Haruka slid her arm causally around Michiru's shoulder, bringing her closer to her body.

"Oh, that's cool. You know, you are very beautiful."

"Thanks." Michiru said, turning to hide the blush that cover her face. She mentally scolded herself for being so bashful; she must look like a radish. "But I bet you say that to all the girls."

Looking bewildered for a moment, Haruka threw her head back and laughed. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she began to stand. Looking down at the green haired woman, she said, "Well, this was a fun chat, but I have to jet. Here's whenever you want to see me."

Pressing a card into Michiru's hand, the blonde woman walked off, flanked by her guards, leaving Michiru gaping like an enamored school girl.

When she got home, her mind was still reeling from the encounter with the blonde. It had not been as she had expected. Instead of an hard-bodied criminal, the mob boss had acted as if he was a carefree teen. Placing the card on the table in the kitchen, Michiru was nearly scared out of her skin to see Akio standing in the corner.

"Akio!" Michiru stuttered out. Her heart began pounding against her chest rapidly at the look Akio sported. She knew that look.

Raising himself up from the wall, Akio made his way over to Michiru. "Hello, whore. Did you enjoy your night out cavorting?"

"Akio, that is hardly a nice thing to say about me. I was only doing what I asked."

Pinching Michiru's cheeks in between his fingers, Akio yanked Michiru's face to his. "Don't play me. I saw the way you were giggling with her. You were like all those other whores that approach her, twirling you hair in your hands, laughing at everything she said. Remember, Michiru, you are mine. Don't ever get it into your head, that you can escape me. You belong to me."

And with that he brought his lips down on her, forcibly stealing a kiss.

Closing her eyes, Michiru tried to hold in her tears, determined to make sure Akio didn't see her cry. She could rarely fault him for his moods, because she knew that he loved her. Right?

Right?


	5. Bad Harmony, Part II

What's up?! Read and Enjoy! And Review!

And to answer your question, no Ami and Makoto do not know about each others double lives!

* * *

Michiru couldn't remember the last time she had woken up with a happy feeling. Sometimes, she would dream of her father, the dutiful cop, who had always taught her that if you did good things for other people, then good things would come to you. And in her dreams, she would smile with her father, who she was the spitting image of, and believe in those words. She would believe them to be the absolute truth.

But then, she would wake up. She would wake up to find a dull throbbing over her body. She would wake up to Akio, gone, off doing Kami knows what.

She would make her way to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror until she couldn't anymore. Curiosity would take over and she would look. Black and blue were the only colors she knew anymore. The only colors she could see.

She was starting to forget how she looked.

Her father had called her a beautiful angel that fell to earth, and she really did looked like she had fell onto the earth, and then been hit with a car.

_Do well, Michiru and then, good things will happen for you._

Those words were fading. They were no longer true anymore. Those words had died with her father.

* * *

Everything on the street was closed down now, except for a stone building that sat on the corner. Squeals and laughter could be heard coming from the building as little children sat in the rooms and played.

"When I get older, I wanna be a cook." One snaggly-toothed child said as she sat next to her best friend, a quiet girl of ten, who rarely spoke. "You can be a co-owner with me if you want." She said to her friend, who nodded silently, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I wanna be a policeman because my mom said that that was what my dad was afore she left me here."

A small handsome boy in the back who had just lost his parents in a car crash said, "Well then, you would be a policewoman, not a policeman."

Amazed that he had finally spoken, a girl with a hair style that reminded everyone of spaghetti hopped up, saying that she wanted to be the first person in space. He scoffed and said, "You can't do that. My dad said that no one is supposed to go up there."

Turning a bright red, the spaghetti girl said, "In Tenoh-sama's book, it says that people live on the moon, so that means that it is possible for me."

"You are a dummy . . . you meatball head." The boy said mirthfully as the other girls in the room giggled.

As the girl reddened, a girl with straw colored hair leapt up, declaring that she wanted to be a matchmaker.

"You remember the one woman down the street" she said excitedly, her blue eyes flashing. "People used to come to her all the time, asking about their love lives. She used to have so much gold jewelry. She used to let me sit down there with her all the time."

Rolling her eyes at her airheaded friends, the brunette turned to her shy friend and whispered, "What do you want to be?"

"I want to help you with your restaurant, but I would also like to be a doctor."

* * *

A petite figure stood on the corner where a brownstone building sat dull and dead, but the rest of the street was filled with clubs and secret speakeasies.

It was ironic really. How none of her old orphanage mates had really ever left this street. They had gotten away sure, but they had to eventually come back.

"Hey!" a voice behind her called. Ami whipped around to find a scantily clad prostitute hanging over.

She stood lankily in impossibly high heels and glared at Ami. "This is my corner, so if you don't want to purchase me, move."

Ami felt a red hotness run to her face at the prostitute's insinuations and instead of answering her scurried away quickly, leaving the prostitute to her business.

She turned down a dark alley, and felt around until she felt the smooth metal of a door. Knocking softly, she waited for someone to come and let her in.

Not even three seconds passed before, she was let in by a solemn looking Usagi, who looked as if she had been to hell in back.

"Usagi?" Ami asked worriedly. "What is wrong? Why did you call me to this speakeasy instead of the regular one? Where are Haruka and Mamoru?"

"Please, Ami, save the question for later. Please come inside. It has become dangerous for all of us."

Alerted by the graveness of Usagi's statement, she bowed her head and ducked into the speakeasy, which had been cleared out. Its regular debauchery wasn't taking place. There were no women in torn stockings asking you for a drink or drunken men asking you for a dance.

There was nobody. Usagi's quick steps and her own echoed through the quiet place and as Ami was led further back inside the club where boxers usually got ready for their rounds, she begin to hear a low moaning. Heat began to rush to her face at the sounds, but then she soon realized that these were moans of pain, not pleasure.

As Usagi opened the door, Ami gasped in horror at the sight that awaited her. A lanky man lay on a cot covered in blood that did nothing to cover the multiple gunshot wounds in his chest and leg. He seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness, making only small noises of pain.

"He is one of the victims of another attack on our packaging factories." Ami felt her blood chill in her veins at the mention of the factory attacks. The first one had been a week ago and there had been no survivors. Everyone who was on Haruka's payroll was freaking out. Who were these assassins? Who did they work for?

Who was brave enough to attack Haruka and her people?

Well, whoever it was, they had everyone shaken, Ami included. She hadn't been to the club lately and stayed at the apartment she shared with Makoto, a childhood friend and a cop. She was afraid she would be targeted being the accountant for the mobster.

Even though, no one knew that not even Makoto, who thought she was just a struggling student trying to get through medical school, but she had to pay for it somehow. How would Makoto feel if she found out that Ami was working for the same person that her and fellow officers were working so hard to catch. Makoto would hate her. She that to be a fact and she wilted inside at the thought of Makoto hating her.

"Ami?! Ami!"

Ami was snapped out of her depressive thoughts of Makoto by Usagi, who voiced had went a octave highter.

"Yes, I am sorry."

"I need you to save him."

Ami had hoped that she had just heard Usagi wrong. Save this dying man in front of her? Impossible.

"Impossible!" She said, voicing her opinion out loud. "I have no idea what to do."

"Of course, you know what to do, Ami. He saw the assassins. If he dies, then how will we catch them! We are all in danger and Haruka has gone into one of maniac states, you know how she gets. Acting as if everything will fall into place, speaking in riddles like she always does. But it won't, Ami, I am terrified. I feel, like, a sitting duck, waiting to die.

Looking into the girl's deep blue eyes, Ami saw her friend's raw fear; the same fear that she was sure was in her own eyes. Going to a table that held medical tools, she found gloves. Putting them on, she turned and begin to assess the man, who was now her patient.

"We are going to have to stop the bleeding and take out the bullets. . . "

Kneeling beside the man, she knew it was going to be a long night, as the man's pained cries began to feel the room.

* * *

"Haruka!" A woman called out as she came across a child sitting in the corner alone. "Why aren't you playing with any of the other kids?"

"Moma, I don't want to play with them. Can't I just stay with you today?" The small girl cried out, clutching her mother's skirt.

"Oh, Haruka, you can't follow me around today. I have three kids with the flu that need attending and Betsy is getting picked up by her parents today and I need to fill out the paperwork. Please, go play with the other kids. I am sure you will have fun."

Haruka looked helplessly at her mother's retreating back. Sighing, she sat back down into her corner. Sometimes, she felt more like the orphans around her.

Hayako Tenoh, the matron of the orphanage, had only one biological child, but really she had twenty, it depended. In order for Haruka to hear her mother read her a bedtime story, she had to sit down and listen with fifteen other kids, who needs always seemed greater than hers.

She just wished that her mother could spend more time with her. She knew it was selfish, but she just wanted her mom.

She wanted a different life.

* * *

Will Michiru find faith in her father's words again? What is the story behind these orphans? Tune in next time to find out!


	6. Bad Harmony, Part III

Please, everyone, enjoy and then leave a message on how you like the story.

Bye!

* * *

The man was in stable condition now, but Ami didn't know if he would live for sure. His chances seemed so very slim; the gunshot wounds in his chest looked ghastly and she was sure that they were going to be infectious.

Sighing, she pulled off her gloves and tried to blink away the grogginess of this late night.

"I did the best I could." She said tiredly, turning towards Usagi, who had been sitting in the corner all night, not flinching once at the man's pained cries. "He needs rest."

"Fine. Come back here tomorrow to check on him and it looks like he is going to catch an infection. Can you get some meds?"

Alarmed, Ami turned, finally facing the cold eyed beauty. "That would mean stealing from the hospital. I can't just go in asking for some meds to help a man I just worked on illegally. I could lose my residency."

Losing her patience, Usagi stepped closer to Ami, "This. Man. Saw. The. Assassins. I can't tell you how important this is for all for us. You are the one who decided to get into this business, Haruka and I warned you. Now do this or don't come back tomorrow."

Ami stood paralyzed, shocked by the blonde's chilled demeanor. She knew that Usagi was tough, but the girl standing before her was no longer anyone that Ami knew. Suppressing the shiver that threatened to go down her spine, she gathered her things and walked quietly out of the room, leaving the man and Usagi behind her.

Opening the door, she was hit with a cold air that seemed to slap her awake. Pulling her coat and bag tighter, she moved out of the alley and onto the open street. At this time of night, the night itself was almost over for some people. Some stragglers stood out on the street, trying to procure a last favor from lingering strippers, and some staggered drunk down the street, trying to make it home.

After walking a block, she thought back to Usagi's words. She had been so cold and ruthless. It had really unnerved Ami. She had heard rumors of Usagi being more than a secretary and waitress, but had never really believed it until now.

Who was Usagi really?

She didn't get to think further on it before someone came crashing into her, causing her to drop her bag, spilling its contents across the street.

"Oh-"

"Oh, no, I am so sorry I didn't see-"Ami words stopped in her throat as her eyes met cat like green eyes that seemed to shine in the dark.

"Oh, hello." She said, meekly, feeling heat rush through her face at the startled look on the person's face, who Ami ascertained was a girl.

"Hi." The girl said, tentatively. Bending down to pick up Ami's spilt things, Ami saw that the girl had a long silver ponytail down her back. It was also mesmerizing. Everything about this girl seemed to glow.

"I am sorry. I didn't see where I was going. I hope none of your things were damaged."

Even her voice was nice, Ami thought. Awkwardly taking her refilled bag from the stranger, she felt almost ensnared.

"I'm Ami." She heard herself say faintly. "It is nice to meet you."

Raising her eyebrow at the odd girl's behavior, Yaten moved from out of the girl's pathway and walked away, leaving a shaken Ami staring at her retreating back.

Yaten could tell by Seiya's pacing that she was late. She almost laughed as she heard her yell, "You are late."

* * *

"Come on, Yaten." Taiki said, coming up behind Yaten. "Can't you take anything seriously? This meeting is important."

"I am sorry." Yaten said, even though her voice and posture said otherwise. "I got caught up."

"You got caught up?! What did some stripper take your fancy again?"

Turning as red as a beet, Yaten yelled, "No! And where is our employer? Weren't we supposed to meet him tonight?"

"Yes, but he hasn't arrived." Seiya said, tapping her foot impatiently. She didn't like this at all. They were in an enclosed space and the only weapon she had on her was a blade tucked in near her back underneath her clothes. They were easy targets, basically sitting ducks, and if this was a trap they were dead meat.

"Finally we will understand why we are going around, mindlessly killing people. There is no purpose for these attacks."

"Au contraire, there is a perfectly good thing behind these attacks."

The three assassins moved closer together at the sound of another voice. The voice seemed to have come from all directions of the broken building that they were in. They cast cautious glances over the building, looking for the perpetrator, but the building seemed to be empty of anyone else, except for the three of them.

Taking the initiative as always, Seiya spoke first, "Who are you? Where are you?" She hated the shakiness of her voice. It showed weakness.

"Don't be alarmed." The voice said.

The three sisters gasped as the body belonging to the voice stepped forward from a shadow in the far corner of the building.

There stood the king of the streets, Haruka Tenoh.

* * *

"Because we have sufficient proof that some of our own is suspected of helping smuggle alcohol and drugs, we have decided that we will be doing background checks on all of our own, to ensure that everyone on this bureau is as intent on catching Tenoh as I am."

The T.V. went and out a little as the signal faltered, but as Setsuna sat up watching a rerun of her address to the public yesterday, even she could see the fakeness of every word.

The camera flashes blinded her even from the couch as they did that day; reporters were desperate to catch the triumph of the police commissioner as news of dirty cops hit the streets. But this didn't feel like a triumph to Setsuna, it was a shame.

She felt ashamed and humiliated as she sat up on that pedestal and lied to the public. What could she really tell them?

We really have evidence that half of bureau may be working for the infamous Haruka Tenoh, but we haven't actually caught anyone doing it. That would make her the laughingstock of the whole city, but it didn't matter she already felt like a fool. She still flinched when she thought about the warehouse murders. She was happy that none of the reporter had asked about that. She had no leads and some of her people were fumbling with paperwork, causing confusion. And after she had given her address, she had walked into the bureau's offices to only be met scowls and dirty looks from plenty of her servicemen.

She felt so guilty. She wanted to shout at all of them.

_What can I do? You all have to pay for other people's mistakes! _

She knew that there were good cops who were trying to do well, but what could she really do? She had never felt so confused in her life. She just wanted to be a good commissioner, someone who could lead the cops, and help clean up the streets like her father.

But right now, she didn't feel like a cop, she felt like dirt.

_I will catch you, Haruka Tenoh even if that means my own life._

* * *

". . . so let's get this straight, those men we killed were traitors."

"Exactly." Haruka answered exhaustedly, bringing her hands to massage her temples. For some girls, who were great sharp shooters, they weren't the brightest bulbs in the box. Drawing in a breath for the umpteenth time, she explained, "I have a few competitors, you could say, who instead of trying to embargo their own, have found it easier to just steal mine. The shops you hit were shops that my right hand and I found to be helping with this theft. They would package what we thought was liquor and send the fake stuff which was just syrup diluted with water and a little whiskey to us and send the good stuff off to my competitors. The fake stuff tastes like liquor and it passed off undetected under my nose for some time, but the problem is, it doesn't get you drunk, so a lot of people started complaining and of course, I lost business. "

"And it didn't take long for you to figure out where all of your lost business was going now. . ."

"Exactly. . . Once I was able to find out that whose business had suddenly procured really good liquor, I was able to 'bribe' some of the men into telling me where they had gotten the liquor from and then, stop the traitors in my own circuit."

Yaten whistled, impressed, at the mobster's story, "Well, that plan was meant to be a bust in the first place, they didn't cover their tracks at all."

"So, then you hired us to exterminate the traitors, but I don't understand why you have kept that secret, everyone thinks that you have major enemies. I thought that our employer was an enemy of you; I didn't actually expect it to be _the _Haruka Tenoh, as our employer. Why?"

"I need to keep this all secret. No one knows that I have hired you, not even my right hand man, Mamoru. I am sure he suspects that the murders of these men that we just happened to investigated is no coincidence, but that is all he knows."

"But what is the secrecy for?"

Haruka shifted, causing the moonlight to hit her face in a way that made her look innocent, yet malevolent at the same time, "Because I can't trust anybody right now. Everyone and then maybe, no one is my enemy."

"What do you mean,' maybe no one'?" Taiki asked quietly, horrified at the mobster's admission.

"I feel like I am being watched all the time. The feeling seems evil, like the grim reaper is clinging to my back. It's like I have this huge target on my back and it feels like everyone is holding a knife, even Mamoru. I go to bed with a gun and a knife under my pillow and I still don't feel safe. I feel-"Haruka cut off, ducking her head from the moonlight.

"You feel?" Yaten prodded lightly.

"I feel like my time is coming." Haruka said, picking up her face and staring at the three siblings openly, all emotions raw on her face. "I knew the life I lead caused my time to be short, but not this short and not this brutal." Haruka ticked off on her hand, "Cargo is missing, and the police are on my tail, some of my dirty cops may be aligned with other mafias, my best friend and his wife think I am incompetent and unable to handle anything and are constantly usurping my plans, and it just feels like everyone is out to get me! I'm losing my mind."

The Kou sibling sat silently, shocked at the Haruka's admission and then finally, Seiya asked the question that was one everyone's mind, "Why trust us?"

Shrugging, Haruka rose to stand. "I don't know. You guys could be my downfall or you guys could be the key to helping me get through this- this darkness. So, partners?"

Haruka stuck out her hand, leaving the question hanging in the air. The siblings looked at each other making their final decision. Picking up her knife, Seiya slipped it in its sheath, noticing that Haruka hadn't flinched at all.

_He must have really risked his life to come out her and appeal to us tonight. _Seiya thought as she grabbed for Haruka's hand.

"Partners."

"So, Mr. Tenoh, what do you want us to do?" Yaten asked, jumping up excitedly, causing Haruka to laugh.

Reaching into the pocket of her trousers, Haruka pulled out three pictures, "I need you to keep an eye on two women."

Handing over the pictures, Seiya whistled, and asked, "Gee, who's the doll."

"That's Usagi. She is Mamoru's my right hand man's girlfriend and my assistant. I haven't seen her since the hit on the last warehouse and I think she is up to something, she usually does things behind my back and I have no reason to trust her anymore. I don't know what her motives are. Tail her closely and watch her moves."

"And this last one?"

"Kaioh. Michiru Kaioh. She is a singer at my main hangout. I have this feeling that she has something to do with all of things that have been going on. Call me crazy, but I just feel it. Keep a close eye on her too and don't get surprised when you see her around me more often in these next few weeks. I am going to be doing my own, uh, personal investigation of her."

Taiki looked down at the three pictures and saw that two of them were of the same girl, this Michiru, but all of them caught at different angles. She looked like an angel with her perfect porcelain face and odd hair color.

"Wait, why are there two photos of Michiru and can I keep this photo of this Usagi?"

Giving Seiya an odd look, Haruka took one of the pictures of Michiru, slipping it back into her pocket, and Seiya couldn't help, but notice that he kept it there. "Yea, keep those two, we will meet back here two nights from now and discuss what you guys have found. Stay out of sight and stay anonymous, don't get too close to anyone here. In a way, everybody knows everybody and that has a way of coming back and biting you in the butt. Haruka began to walk toward the way she had entered, signaling that this meeting was ending.

"Alright, Mr. Tenoh. We won't fail you."

Chuckling, Haruka turned around and said, "There will be no need to call me 'Mr. Tenoh.'"

"Why not?"

"Because I am a woman."

"Eh-!"

* * *

Though, April was Michiru's favorite month, and the weather was nice out today, she dreaded walking home with so many groceries in her hand. The apartment that Akio and her shared was at least twenty blocks away and she was sure that she could carry so much.

'Ah, it can't be helped', she thought, as she walked out carrying two heavy brown bags.

She thought that luck was on her side today and was thanking the heavens, until she heard the dreaded ripping sound of a bag tearing and the telltale lightness as the contents of one of the bags went spilling onto the floor.

Cursing, Michiru sat her second bag down by a unlit stoplight and when down on her knees to pick up her groceries. She was just reacking for an apple when an unwelcomed foot landed on it, deterring her from grabbing it.

Looking up to glare at her assailant, the sun suddenly grew hot on her back as she realized that her assailant was Haruka Tenoh, himself, smiling a broad teasing smile that Michiru was sure had made her cheeks go as red as the apple.

"Having trouble, little lady?"

Picking up the rest that she could, she said, "Oh no, I just had a little accident with groceries, that is all."

Taking her foot off the apple, Haruka bend to help pick up Michiru's remaining spills.

After they had managed to fit it in Michiru's remaining bag, with Michiru taking care to make sure that her hand not once touched Haruka's, Michiru stood up with the overloaded bag, and said, "Well, I must be going now. Enjoy the remaining of your morning, Mr. Tenoh."

"Wait." Haruka said, stepping in front of Michiru. "This bag is probably going to rip too. How about I give you a ride home?"

"Oh no, that is really unnecessary, I can make it. Thank you."

Blocking Michiru's way again, Haruka said, "But I insist, please, my car is over there."

Everything in Michiru's was warning against being with Haruka, but she accepted her offer. Taking the heavy bag from Michiru's arms, Haruka lead Michiru to her car.

Sitting in Haruka's car had to have been the most awkward thing Michiru had ever gone through in her entire life. She twiddled her fingers, hoping that Haruka would say something first, but the blonde seemed to be as speechless as she was.

They reached her apartment complex after what seemed like years of riding and the air seemed to be thick with unspoken words.

"Well-"

"Than-"

Both laughed awkwardly.

"You first." Michiru said.

Pulling all her courage together, Haruka said, a little too loudly, "I like that song you sung the other night. The one with the bit about the northern sky or something like that."

"Oh." That was all Michiru could say. That was her father's lullaby to her when she was little. It had taken her a lot of courage to sing that song in front of so many people; it meant so much to her and it had scared her to let other people hear it. "Well, thank you, I am happy that someone liked it."

"Oh, everyone had loved it, some people came up to me and asked me to have you sing it more."

"That's great to hear, Haruka. I will definitely sing it more."

"That's good. So I was wondering if you would like to spend some more time together?"

"Together, as in alone?"

Chuckling, Haruka said, "Yes, alone. You know, so we can get to know each other." Placing her hand lightly on Michiru's thigh, Haruka said, slowly, "I really want to get to know you, Michiru. Don't you want to get to know me?"

Flustered, Michiru felt as if the car doors were closing in on her, and all she could feel was the suffocating air and the pressing weight of Haruka's hand on her thigh. "Yeah, sure, I would love to go out with you, find me at the club and just set up a time." Struggling to get out, Michiru grabbed her grocery bag and ran up to her apartment.

Sitting her stuff down on the counter, she paced around the room a little, trying to let out the heat and adrenaline she was feeling over Haruka's presence. She was happy that Akio wasn't home, there was no way that she could hide this attraction to Haruka from him and she knew he would flip if he knew.

Rushing to the bathroom, she looked at her face in the mirror. Her flushed face looked extremely red under the light and Michiru was sure that Haruka had seen her blushing and she felt embarrassed, but. . .happy at the same time, smiling at her reflection, she thought of Haruka's laugh and his glittering gray eyes.

_Oh yes, Haruka, I definitely want to get to know you more._

* * *

Haruka feels like everyone is out to get her and she is suspecting a certain aqua-haired beauty to be the key to a conspiracy. Is Haruka's hunch right? Is Michiru who she thinks she is or is Michiru just a victim?

Tune in to find out.


	7. Swept Off Her Feet, Part I

**Sorry, it's been a while, I know! I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story! Despite, all the support you have given this story, I have failed to update and be consistent. For that I am so sorry! **

**Haruka is a girl in this story, who is posing as a guy, okay? As the story progresses, you will find out who knows her true gender and who does not. But until then, I usually refer to Haruka as a he or a she. It is usually out of force of habit that I refer to her as a she, seeing as she is a girl, and I know that is confusing. When I refer to her as a he, it is because most of the people in the story don't know 'he' is a she.**

**Things are getting juicer! Enjoy and review! Please enjoy, Swept Off Her Feet, Part I!**

**Also on another note, I do intend to dabble in Ami/Yaten and Seiya/Serena! **

* * *

Ami usually hated these meetings. Why did mob gangsters even need to have three hour long meetings like this? She guessed that was why it was called organized crime and organized Haruka was. She had Ami write down and log everything that they brought, sold or lost. If it hadn't been for the fact that they pay was good and was helping her through school, she would object to just a complicated task, but as a person who liked order, she had to admit that she did admire the articulation of it all.

But she was the only one who could present the information and half the meeting was taken up with her talking in front of these people. Consoling patients she could do. Delivering bad news to unsuspecting loved ones was something she could do. She had steeled herself to those types of responsibilities. But delivering a budget report to men, especially angry men, who were about to find out that some of said budget had been lost was a task that Ami had never practiced because she had never thought she would be something like this.

"Wait, what do you mean, we can't account for twenty thousand dollars?!" Another man yelled at Ami angrily as she once again tried to explain the budget for the umpteenth.

They had been interrupting her like this for an hour and they would ask the same question, and Ami would try to respond by trying to read through the budget, a paper which each man had a copy of sitting right in front of him.

Collecting her calm and drawing in a shaky breath, Ami answered, "In Section A of the article that I have placed in front of you gentlemen, it shows exactly when the money disappeared and what the money was supposed to be used on-"

"But it doesn't tell us how! You are our accountant, aren't you?! You should know!" cried the same man, who had interrupted her the first time.

"No, I wouldn't know. As you said, I am merely an accountant. I just take our assets and compare them to the money we have made this month. I also write up a budget, showing how much money we have and how much money we can spend! I have nothing to do with protecting our assets. I believe that that job falls onto some of you."

"You wench, are you trying to say that it is my fault that money has gone missing. Are you trying to accuse me of something?" The man's face got beet red with anger as he stood up, making a pose to go and strike Ami.

"ENOUGH!"

Ami screamed as a loud boom filled the air. The men sent out shocked gasps and screams of protest. Finally opening her eyes, Ami was able to see that Haruka, sitting quietly in her seat, had fired a pistol into the air.

Ami let out another scream as Haruka began to aim the pistol at the man who had just insulted her, cocking the pistol to let out another shot. The man instantly paled at the end of the gun.

"Clearly, Mr. Takamon, you don't know the definition of an accountant, but I don't care about what you do or do not know; I didn't hire you for your brains, but next time, you insult this lady here, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger. Now, sit down."

Casting one more venomous look at Ami, the man known as Takamon, lowered himself into his seat his face red from embarrassment and anger.

"Now, Ami, you may continue." Haruka said, placing the gun down on the glossy table.

Trying to contain her hysteria, Ami steadied her hands, ignored the glares of the angry men and continued on with her presentation.

". . . Now, moving on to Section D, you see here that. . .

* * *

Usagi sat twirling her pencil aimlessly as she watched Ami sputter and stumble through a 12 page report about budgets.

God, what a drone, she thought as she looked up at the clock. Geez, we have been here for two and a half hours now. I could have been spending this time with my precious Mamoru.

Usagi smiled as Mamoru's name ran across her mind. Coyly looking across the table to where the tall black-haired man was sitting, she saw that he was, of course, looking at Ami intently, following every word. She could even see that he was taking notes.

Oh, he was always the book worm. He was probably the only man in this room, who understood what was going on.

_And the only man who could make it right. _

Usagi's bright blues eyes shifted to the person right next to the love of her life, Haruka Tenoh, and her eyes narrowed with contempt. Lately, all Haruka had been doing was waving her pistol around and threatening to shoot people, but she never did it. She was a coward and unfit to be mob boss.

Oh, yes, Usagi thought, I am definitely having traitorous thoughts.

She could no longer ignore that fact. What once stood as love and adoration for the Haruka had now turned to hate and disrespect.

She could no longer hide that she thought that Haruka was unfit to be boss. They were losing shipment; their men for hire were being shot down or sent to jail by that justice seeking police chief, dirty cops were getting a conscious and ratting them out at every turn. It was utter chaos and all Haruka could do was sit there calmly and smile like everything was all right.

But nothing was alright. They were all in danger.

Usagi's thoughts were interrupted as a portly man that sat next to her moved, knocking her into another burly man that was sitting on the other side of her.

The burly one nudged lightly into her, grunting to show his contempt at being touched.

Well, it's not my fault, Usagi thought as the men went back to listening.

Shifting herself into a semi comfortable position, she cursed this circular table that Haruka forced them to sit at; it was cramped and didn't give much leeway for space.

And of course, Haruka sat at the centerfold, as you say, of the circle, so she could be seen and heard by everyone. She didn't have fat men nudging into her every five seconds.

No, Haruka Tenoh sat dignified and comfortable in her oversized chair, like a king.

It reminded her of that book that Mamo-chan kept in the apartment, the one he was always reading called King Arthur.

When Usagi thought about the storyline she couldn't help but to see the parallels between Haruka and Arthur, both were born kings destined for greatness, but wandered aimlessly without a goal. They both had put so many lives on the line trying to find their way.

Looking at her black haired man, she could only guess that Mamoru was Lancelot. Brave, magnificent and true. Mamoru knew who he was.

He deserved to be in Haruka's spot and Usagi, Lancelot's Guinevere, was going to do everything to get him there.

* * *

Minako woke up early, earlier than she ever had in her whole 22 years. She was growing restless and it was starting to show.

Her hair seemed dull and listless, her eyes had bags that seemed to weigh a ton under them, and her mind jumped everywhere; from one spot back to the other and right back to square one.

What could those killing at the factories mean? Was it the Runadas attacking? Had they finally figured out that Rei was alive, holed up trying to live her life as a policemen.

And if so, what did they want? Why attack one of Haruka's warehouses? Why leave Rei's father watch at the scene? If Haruka had seen it, she wouldn't have been able to make sense of the watch, because she had never met the last head of the Runadas.

Rei's father had been murdered long before Haruka took her post, so what was there purpose, what were they doing?

Minako, of course, knew the answer. They wanted Rei.

If they knew that Rei was alive, they wouldn't want to kill her, they would want to incite the anger of another boss, a boss that Rei just happened to be pushing shipment for.

Of course, they knew that Rei was shipping for Haruka, if they knew that she was alive, then they must having been following her for a long time.

That thought made Minako feel guilty. It had been her idea to start helping Haruka. They had needed the money. On the salary that they were making as servicemen, they could barely afford their apartment, let alone food.

Rei had been hesitant to work for the boss. She hadn't wanted to be involved with that life anymore, but she had gone along with Minako's plan anyway.

A plan that had drew the Runadas' attention to Rei.

20 years, Rei had been able to hide and now her past was catching up. But Minako wouldn't let that happen to Rei. She wouldn't let them get to her. Opening a drawer, she looked down at the gold pocket watch.

Sighing, she closed the drawer, and looked over at her lover and best friend, who was sleeping peacefully, reaching out her hand to stroke her lover's face, she felt herself smiling as fatigue began to weigh on her.

What could Minako do to keep Rei safe? They couldn't move or run because the Runadas' would follow them and then, they would really be dead. Because the Runadas' had one rule; they never let go off their own and they never let them escape.

* * *

Akio was in a bad mood, Michiru could tell. He stormed around the house angrily, slamming cabinets unnecessarily loud, and mumbling fast, one of his surest signs of being agitated. Michiru was glad that she had went shopping the day before or Akio would have come in her jolting her out of the bed to join him in his misery, and that never boded well for Michiru.

So instead, she sank deeper into the covers and let his tantrum run his course. It was a bright Saturday outside and the weather looked fair, and it had been on days like this that Michiru had happily hopped out of bed; Akio with her, the two enjoying the happiness of love, but now, Michiru didn't have the strength or time to deal with Akio. He had been acting peculiar since the shootings at the warehouse and Michiru was sure that he knew something about it.

Not that he had done it or anything, when he had heard that the warehouse had been sacked, he had went whiter than Michiru had ever seen him before. He had rushed out the house and Michiru hadn't seen him until later on that day, at work. His attitude seemed to have been as bad as Haruka, who had sat in her usual place, and watched as Michiru sang.

But Michiru knew that she wasn't really listening, her green eyes were vacant, and Michiru was sure that Haruka didn't too much hear or see anything that night. Later, while she was getting dressed to retire for the night, she heard the bar girls telling each other that it was a formality; Haruka's enemies, maybe the ones that had shot down the warehouse, could have been in the club that night. Haruka had needed to show them that she could stand strong on just a heinous attack. She had needed to show that she wasn't weak.

Michiru had thought that that was a load of shit. But gangsters had so many rules, it was ridiculous, it was more complex than the Constitution.

Michiru was knocked out of her thoughts, flinching, as she heard a loud bang resonate through the house. After a couple seconds, she realized that it was the door and as she noted the silence and calmness of the small space that she called a home, she realized that Akio had left the apartment.

Wow, she thought, even the house likes it best when Akio isn't here.

Snuggling back into her pillow, she drifted off into a small doze. She could have only been asleep for ten minutes when, she was awoken by an insistent knocking at the front door.

It must be Akio, she figured. He must have stormed out of the house and forgot his keys again.

But, it wasn't Akio who waited at the door for her, but Haruka Tenoh.

Haruka smiled brightly as she laid eyes on the beauty, who looked harried and startled in her PJs.

"Did I wake you?" Haruka asked, amused at the girl's face.

"Why, yes, I was taking a nap."

"Ah, well, it's always common courtesy to tell a guest that you weren't bothered at all and invite them in for a drink."

"Ara? Well, it is also common courtesy to warn someone before you show up, so maybe they could look presentable and ready the house for their guest's arrival, but please come in and sit down. Water?"

"Yes, please, and I did tell you that I wanted to spend time with you, so I did warn you."

"Oh, so I was just supposed to be dressed up waiting for your beck and call, then?" Michiru asked, as she brought Haruka a glass of cool water.

Raising her glass, Haruka said, "That's how I like all my women."

Taking a sip, she saw the look of incredulation on Michiru's face and reiterated, "I was only joking. I was in the neighborhood and have nothing to do today, so I just thought I would come ask you if you wanted to spend the day with me?"

"Yes, well, Haruka, I would love to spend time with you, but I have to work later on tonight, so I can only spare a few hours."

"Oh, don't worry, I already have one of the bar maids covering for you. She can sing very well, though her voice isn't as exquisite as yours."

Smiling, Michiru said. "I'm starting to believe that you 'weren't just in the neighborhood.'"

"You will never know. Go get dressed and I will wait for you here."

Not wanting to keep Haruka waiting or risk the chance of Akio walking in on this awkward situation, Michiru went to the pack and tried to find a decent dress. She chose a blue dressed that was cinched at the waist and went to comb her hair. Putting on a coat of light make up, she deemed herself acceptable enough and went to go meet Haruka.

"So, where are we going?"

* * *

An hour later, Michiru found herself sitting was sitting under a shade area, waiting for a horse race. The weather was fair, so she could barely complain about the heat.

But nonetheless, she was still appalled to be here, she had never in her life fathomed that she would be watching a horse race.

"Would you like to take bets, Miss?" asked a man standing over here, holding a rectangular board in his hand.

"Ah-"

Before Michiru could respectfully decline, Haruka jumped in saying, "Yes actually, I would like to take a . . . hm, a straight bet on Greenly. He's been doing well lately. $10, straight, on Greenly."

Taking Haruka's money, the man nodded. "Very good choice, sir. And you, ma'am, will you be taking bets for today's race."

"Oh, no. Thank you. I don't gamble."

"Nonsense." Haruka said, shaking his head. "It's a nice day out, we're having fun. Here, place a bet for fun. "

Michiru gasped as Haruka pressed a $5 dollar bill into her hand. "Haruka! This is a lot of money."

It was more than her and Akio could make in a month, it would be ridiculous to spend it all on a silly horse race. But looking at Haruka's eager face, she knew she had no choice.

Sighing, she looked at the bookmaker and asked, "Okay, how does this work."

"We have two types of bets, ma'am. A straight bet where you are betting that your horse will come in first and first only, if it does not, you lose your money. In the option of a place bet, you are betting that your horse would come in first or second, but because we have 10 horses racing today, you have the option of putting a place bet on third, but the payout will be lower. As a beginner, I suggest a place bet."

Nodding her head, Michiru looked at the lineup of horses. After making her decision, Michiru turned to the bookmaker, "A place bet on the horse Flash, please."

"What?" Michiru asked as Haruka and the bookmaker exchanged looks.

"A horse that has a name that is meant to show speed has no speed at all." Haruka said; the bookmaker nodded behind Haruka, tsking as if this was common knowledge.

"Oh please, you two cannot be serious. What are the horse's statistics?"

"Well, we don't know, miss; this is Flash's first race in Chicago."

"Then how could you two possibly know his speed by just his name. I have faith in him and I want to put my five on him. Second place, please."

Shrugging, the pair looked at the aquanette curiously, and finally the bookmaker walked away, going to attend to other onlookers.

Chuckling, Haruka enjoyed Michiru's determined face. Her jaw was jutted out in a cute way and her attention now became completely focused on the race even though the racers were only readying their horses for the race.

So, she has a competitive streak, Haruka thought amusingly as Michiru cheered loudly for her horse at the sound of gunshot. It puzzled Haruka to know end how lady like she looked, yelling for Flash to finish, so much so that Haruka forgot to actually watch the race.

* * *

"I can't believe that crazy horse Flash won. Gah, the race must have been rigged." Haruka said, begrudging as Michiru strided proudly beside her, carrying her ten dollar carry out proudly.

"It's like my daddy always said! Have faith and good fortune will come your way."

"Beginner's luck!" Haruka said, annoyed. Michiru's smug looks was both annoying her and turning her on.

And that just made her annoyed!

"So since you obviously had this whole day planned out ahead of time, what are we doing now?" Michiru asked.

They were currently following a crowd of people who had leaving the race, just as they were. They, like everyone else, had collected their earnings and were now looking for something else to pass the time.

"There is a restaurant down the street that I have been dying to try. I believe the experience would be more memorable with a lovely lady such as you on my arm. Would you like to accompany to get a bite to eat?"

Michiru couldn't refuse. Giggling, she took the arm that Haruka offered and together, they began to make their way to the aforementioned bistro.

In the full light of the restaurant, Michiru was able to fully appreciate every single thing about Haruka; her laugh, her eyes, and that light gold hair; the way it seemed to just fall in her eyes, the crinkles in the corner of her eyes and the way her eyes lit up when Haruka smiled.

Michiru felt like she had all the time in the world tonight and all she wanted to do was spend it with Haruka.

* * *

Michiru is caught up in the whirl that is Haruka Tenoh! Did she forget that she has a boyfriend, because Akio hasn't? And who's so sure Haruka wants Michiru for Michiuru? Tune in to find out!


End file.
